world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030215merrowmiloko
timidTheurge TT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 20:41 -- 08:42 TT: hey M-Merrow, can you m-meet me at the i-infirmary? I n-need to c-change y-your b-bandages? 08:43 AA: Oh, shore. I will be right over. 08:43 -- aspiringArchon AA shifts to in-person as he arrives in the Infirmary. -- 08:46 TT: When Merrow enters Miloko is busy checking the labels of several small bottles "t-take off y-your s-shirt and h-have a s-seat o-over t-there, p=please?" 08:47 AA: Merrow does so with a wince as he irritates his shoulder trying to get the shirt off. 08:47 AA: "I fear the infection is getting worse." 08:48 TT: Miloko peels off the bandages and her eyes widen in shock almost instantly "oh g-gods?" 08:51 AA: "It feels even worse than it looks, I am afraid." 08:52 TT: "it l-looks h-horrible? w-when did it get t-this bad?" 08:53 AA: "I do not know. It's just been getting worse and worse." 08:54 AA: "I am more or less resigned to the fact that I am probably going to lose the arm, unless the sylphs can perform a miracle." 08:56 TT: "I d-don't e-even t-think t-they can fix t-this, w-what you n-need is s-surgery? and s-soon? y-your arm is n-necrotic?" 08:57 AA: "How soon?" 08:58 TT: "we s-should h-have r-removed it a-already?" 08:58 AA: Merrow sighs. 08:58 TT: "l-like you h-have, a day max, b-before the i-infection r-reaches y-your h-heart, and at t-that p-point...?" 08:59 AA: "Very whale then. There is no point putting it off." 08:59 AA: "I hate to ask this of you, Miloko, but would you be willing?" 09:00 TT: "w-what if I m-mess up? w-what if I m-make t-things w-worse?" 09:02 AA: "If you know of someone else with more experience in the matter that could perform the surgery on such notice, then I am open to suggestion. But if not....I trust you to perform the operation." 09:04 TT: "w-well, t-trolltec s-sacrifices are m-more s-surgery t-than m-murder? so I am the m-most q-qualified p-person h-here, s-since all the m-medical p-personnel w-were k-killed d-during the c-coup?" 09:05 AA: "That was my thinking as whale." 09:06 TT: "I h-have to w-warn you t-though, no one who I've e-ever 'o-operated on' has s-survived?" 09:07 AA: Merrow chuckles nervously. "So death by fin rot or death by shock, is it?" 09:08 AA: "There's no kelping it. My life is on the line either way. I will trust whatever decision you make." 09:12 TT: "I can try? you g-going to be o-okay t-though? w-with o-only one arm?" 09:12 AA: "I think that I am going to have to be okay with it." 09:14 AA: "It's going to take some practice not to swim in circles after this though, admittedly." 09:15 TT: "I n-need to w-warn you t-though, if we do t-this, d-don't get any i-ideas a-about any r-robo p-parts? I'd h-have to s-start c-cutting i-into y-your n-neck to a-attach t-them?" 09:16 AA: Merrow nods. "I was not shore if it was within Rubi's capabilities anyway." 09:18 TT: "it is? I k-know she c-could, but I a-also d-don't t-think we'd h-have the t-time to w-wait? m-making h-high f-functionality p-prothetics is a v-very c-complicated and t-time c-consuming p-procedure?" 09:22 AA: "Understood. My dexterity is not a priority. My role in the team is primarily mental and social, and therefore a loss of physical capabilities is not worth sacrificing too much fixing." 09:23 AA: "If I had lost both arms, I might insist on trying to make somefin work. But I will still have one fully functional arm. It will be fin." 09:23 TT: "a-alright? any l-last w-words?" she gives a nervous chuckle 09:27 AA: Merrow smiles at her. "If I do not make it, tell Acenia I love her. And know that having you for a sister has made me very proud. And that if anything goes wrong, it was not your fault." 09:27 AA: Merrow terns away. "I would rather not sea it happen, if you do not mind." 09:28 TT: "n-neither w-would I, if I'm b-being h-honest?" 09:28 AA: Merrow chuckles. "Not to be a tyrant, but I am going to have to insist that you watch what you are doing." 09:31 TT: "w-well, h-here g-goes n-nothing?" Miloko picks up a saw and gets to work on disarming Merrow 09:32 AA: Merrow makes a few rather unappealing faces and noises as Miloko works. 09:35 TT: ((I am going to make note here in case LL wants to actually do rolls for this, so we know where to 'cut')) 09:38 TT: after a few tense minutes Miloko finishes her handiwork, letting out a loud sigh of relief 09:39 TT: "t-that's t-that, I g-guess?" 09:39 AA: Merrow is breathing heavily, and his eyes are wide and unfocused. He is not whimpering, but he is clearly having to fight off the urge to. 09:39 AA: "That was....incredibly painful." 09:42 TT: "I'll bet? but it's o-over now, if you n-need to cry I u-understand? h-hells, I t-think I n-need to cry a-after t-that?" 09:42 AA: Merrow gulps. 09:42 AA: "Thank you for going through that with me, Miloko. It cannot have been easy." 09:44 TT: Miloko gives him a hug "as bad as it was for me, it m-must've b-been a m-million t-times w-worse for you? I w-wouldn't h-have b-been a-able to do it if it was my arm t-that n-needed to be cut off?" 09:47 AA: Merrow does not respond, but his breathing gets a little more clam. 09:47 AA: "I may pass out soon." 09:51 TT: "so, y-your r-room or m-mine?" 09:52 AA: "Mine is probably best." He catches his breath before continuing. "Do not want to be in you and Darmok's way." 09:53 TT: "I w-won't be s-seeing D-Darmok for a few d-days? I n-need to k-keep my eye on you, m-make s-sure you d-don't go i-into s-shock or s-suffer any i-internal b-bleeding or a-anything?" 09:56 AA: "You shore? After you two were just reunited?" 09:59 TT: "h-he'd u-understand?" 10:00 AA: Merrow nods. "Yes. He is good about that. I still hate to burden either of you." 10:01 TT: "p-plus, I m-mean, y-you'll be p-pretty m-much out of it? we c-could j-just w-wait u-until you f-fell a-asleep?" 10:01 AA: Merrow chuckles. He is wavering a little already. 10:04 TT: Miloko grabs a few bottles of antibiotics and pain meds, then offers her hand to Merrow "c-come on, you s-should get to bed? j-just l-lean on me?" 10:04 AA: Merrow allows himself to be lead away. 10:04 AA: And nods. 10:07 TT: as they walk Miloko keeps talking so Merrow doesn't pass out on the way to his room, "oh did I m-mention t-that I a-actually t-talked w-with m-mother r-recently? she m-made me a h-hoodie?" 10:08 AA: "Oh, that was nice of her." 10:08 AA: "The veterans are all so much different than I was expecting." 10:08 AA: He is slurring his words a little. 10:08 AA: "Mother is not like the Condesce at all." 10:11 TT: "I k-know, she s-seems so... u-unsure of h-herself?" 10:12 AA: Merrow chuckles drunkenly. "Wonder who that reminds me of." 10:16 TT: "umm? L-Lily?" her tone is sarcastic 10:17 AA: "Hehehe. Yes, that must be it. She is so demure and unassuming." 10:21 TT: "y-yeah, I was r-really s-surprised w-when she s-started k-kissing me? n-never w-would've s-seen t-that c-coming?" 10:23 AA: Merrow blinks. "She...w...?" He starts laughing deliriously. 10:23 AA: "Are all of my siblings having sloppy makeouts with one another?" 10:24 TT: "no, u-unless D-Darmok and L-Lily h-have b-been k-keeping s-secrets f-from me?" 10:25 AA: Merrow starts laughing even harder. 10:26 TT: "o-okay, I t-think t-the p-pain m-medicine is k-kicking in?" 10:27 AA: "FINALLY!" Merrow spits out, between laughter. 10:30 TT: Miloko stops in front of Merrow's door, "a-alright, I t-think it's t-time for you to get s-some r-rest? d-doctor's o-orders?" 10:31 AA: Merrow nods. "Thank you for your kelp, sister. I would hug you, but..." He looks down at the nub where his arm used to be "...it might take me a whale to figure out how to do that correctly now." 10:34 TT: "d-don't w-worry, I t-taught you how to hug w-with two a-arms, I'm s-sure I can h-help you f-figure out how to hug w-with one?" 10:37 AA: Merrow chuckles again. "It would hurt right now anyway." 10:37 AA: "But I will keep it in mind in the future." 10:42 TT: "if you n-need any h-help, l-like e-ever, j-just ask? d-don't be too p-proud and r-risk h-hurting y-yourself e-even m-more? no one w-will l-look d-down on you a-asking y-your o-older s-sister for h-help?" 10:42 AA: Merrow nods. "Thank you, Miloko." 10:44 TT: "it's n-nothing? t-that's w-what s-siblings do?" 10:44 AA: Merrow smiles. "Okay. I am going to sleep now. Good night, Miloko." 10:46 TT: "n-night? if you n-need a-anything, I'll be r-right b-beside you?" 10:47 AA: Merrow nods and smiles to her, then stumbles back into his room, before crawling carefully into bed, and falling asleep almost immediately. 10:49 TT: Miloko tucks him in, before pulling up a chair next to his bed, ready to spring into action should his condition falter even briefly